warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Liste aller falsch übersetzter Namen
Bitte zuerst lesen Fügt bitte nicht selbst in die Liste ein, besonders, wenn es eine Katze aus einem Buch ist, die nicht in den oben aufgezählten Büchern vorkommt. Wie ihr alle wisst sind viele der Namen falsch Übersetzt worden. Hier ist eine zusammenfassende Liste. (Wird mit der Zeit ergänzt und vervollständigt. ^^) Verbesserungsvorschläge, Ideen und andere Sachen bitte unter der zweiten Linie ganz unten schreiben, ebenso Namen, die noch fehlen, damit man vorher nachschauen kann, ob die Katze nicht schon aufgelistet ist. ^^ Die Liste beinhaltet bis jetzt alle Katzen aus *''In die Wildnis'' *''Feuer und Eis'' *''Geheimnis des Waldes'' *''Vor dem Sturm'' *''Gefährliche Spuren'' *''Stunde der Finsternis'' *''Feuersterns Mission'' *''Mitternacht'' *''Mondschein'' *''Morgenröte'' *''Sternenglanz'' *''Dämmerung'' *''Das Gesetz der Krieger'' Original - deutsche Übersetzung - richtige Übersetzung ---- 'A' *A dangerous Path - Gefährliche Spuren - Ein gefährlicher Weg *Ashfur - Aschenpelz – Aschenfell *Ancient Oak - Alte Eiche - Uralte Eiche 'B ' *Brindleface - Buntgesicht - Scheckgesicht oder Streifengesicht *Brokenstar - Braunstern - Bruchstern *Brownpaw - Erdpfote - Braunpfote *Boulder - Kieselstein - Felsbrocken *Brightflower - Glanzblüte - Hellblume, Hellblüte, Lichtblume oder Lichtblüte *Barley - Mikusch - Gerste oder Barley *Buzzardtail - Bussardfeder - Bussardschweif *Bouncepaw - Hoppelpfote - Sprungpfote *Brackenfur – Farnpelz – Farnfell *Brightpaw – Maispfote – Hellpfote oder Lichtpfote *Brindleclaw – Tüpfelkralle – Scheckkralle oder Streifenkralle *Birchstar – Ginsterstern – Birkenstern *Bluefur - Blaupelz (Im Field Guide allerdings Blaufell) – Blaufell *Blizzardstar – Gewitterstern – Blizzardstern, Schneesturmstern, Eissturmstern *Brindlestar – Fleckenstern – Streifenstern oder Scheckstern 'C' *Clawface - Narbengesicht - Krallengesicht *Crookedstar - Streifenstern - Krummstern *Cinderfur - Hellpelz - Rußfell oder Aschenfell *Cherry / Cherrytail - Minka / Springschweif - Kirsche / Kirsch(en)schweif *Coal – Ruß (in Feuersterns Mission allerdings Kohle) – Kohle *Code of the Clans – Das Gesetz der Krieger – (Das) Gesetz der Clans *Cloudberry – Schellbeere – Wolkenbeere *Cloversplash – Kleefleck – Kleeplatscher *Cody - Laura - Cody *Purdy - Charlie - Purdy *Carrion Place - Krähenort - Aasort 'D' *Dustpelt - Borkenpelz - Staubpelz *Deadfoot - Lahmfuß - Totfuß *Duststar – Nebelstern – Staubstern *Darkstar – Dämmerstern – Dunkelstern *Daisytail – Gänseschweif – Gänseblume(n)schweif *Daisyheart – Gänseherz – Gänseblume(n)herz *Dewstar – Luftstern – Taustern *Darkstar – Abendstern – Dunkelstern *Daisy - Minka - Gänseblümchen oder Daisy 'E' *Echosong - Echoklang - Echolied oder Echosong 'F' *Fawnstep - Rehauge - Kitzschritt *Fernpelt - Heidepelz - Farnpelz *Ferncloud – Rauchfell - Farnwolke *Forest of Secrets – Geheimnis des Waldes – Wald der Geheimnisse *Flintfang – Kieselfang – Feuersteinzahn oder Feuersteinfang *Fernleaf – Farnwedel – Farnblatt *Floss - Molly - Seide oder Floss *Firestar's Quest - Feuersterns Mission - Feuersterns Aufgabe / Suche 'G' *Greenflower – Frischblüte – Grünblume oder Grünblüte *Graywing - Haselhuhn - Grauflügel *Greeneyes – Grünauge – Grünaugen *Greenleaf Twolegplace - Zweibeinerlichtung und Monsternest - Blattgrün Zweibeinerort 'H' *Halftail - Kurzschweif - Halbschweif *Heavystep - Bleifuß - Schwerschritt *Hollykit – Buchenjunges - Stechpalmenjunges *Hollystar – Holunderstern – Stechpalmenstern *Hattie - Mia - Hattie 'I' noch keine 'J' *Jaggedtooth - Schiefzahn - Zackenzahn *Jumpfoot – Schreckfuß – Sprungfuß 'K' noch keine 'L' *Littlepaw/ -cloud - Zwergpfote - Kleinpfote (später allerdings richtig: Kleinwolke) *Loudbelly - Rumpelbauch - Lautbauch *Lowbranch - Birkenzweig - Tiefast oder Tiefzweig *Leafpool - Blattsee - Blattteich oder Blatttümpel 'M' *Mudclaw - Moorkralle - Schlammkralle *Moony / Sky / Skywatcher - Mondkalb / Wolke / Wolkenjäger - Mondi / Himmel / Himmelschauer *Moonrise - Mondschein - Mondaufgang *Molewhisker – Wühlbart – Maulwurfbart / Maulwurfschnurrhaar *Minnowkit (CotC) – Barbenjunges – Elritzenjunges *Mottlepaw – Tupfenpfote - Sprenkelpfote *Maplewhisker – Kastanienhaar – Ahornbart / Ahornschnurrhaar *Moonpool - Mondsee - Mondteich oder Mondtümpel *Marshkit - Riedjunges (in Sternenglanz Glockenjunges) - Sumpfjunges oder Moorjunges *Minnowkit - Fischjunges (in Morgenröte Maulbeerjunges) - Elritzenjunges 'N' *Nightfur - Nachtpelz - Nachtfell *Nettlepad – Nesselpelz – Nesselballen *Nightmask – Nachtgesicht – Nachtmaske 'O' *Onestar - Kurzstern - Einstern *Oakpaw – Eichelpfote – Eichenpfote *Owlfur – Eulenpelz – Eulenfell 'P' *Petalnose - Blütenduft - Blütennase *Poppydawn – Mohnknospe - Mohndämmerung 'Q' *Quickpaw – Flinkpfote – Schnellpfote 'R' *Runningwind - Sturmwind - Laufwind *Runningnose - Triefnase - Laufnase *Runningbrook - Plätscherbach - Laufbach *Rainfur - Regenpelz - Regenfell *Rockpaw - Kieselpfote - Felsenpfote *Rising Storm – Vor dem Sturm – Aufkommender Sturm *Rainwhisker – Regenpelz – Regenbart oder Regenschnurrhaar *Robinstar – Finkstern – Rotkehlchenstern *Rainsplash – Platzregen – Regenplatscher *Reedshine – Schilflicht – Schilfglanz oder Schilfschein *Robinwing – Rotkehlchenflug – Rotkehlchenflügel *Ripplestar – Rieselstern – Kräuselstern *Runningstorm - Sausewind – Laufsturm *Rusty - Sammy - Rosti oder Rusty *Rockpile - Großer Felshaufen - Felshaufen *Raggedstar - Kampfstern - Zottelstern, Fetzenstern oder Lumpenstern 'S' *Smudge - Wulle - Fleck *Swiftpaw - Wieselpfote - Flinkpfote *Silverstream - Silberfluss - Silberstrom *SkyClan - WolkenClan - Himmel(s)Clan *Sootfur – Schlammfell – Rußfell *Stormfur – Sturmpelz – Sturmfell *Swiftstar – Blitzstern – Flinkstern *Shortwhisker / Hutch – Kleinbart / Linus – Kurzbart oder Kurzschnurrhaar / Kiste, Kasten oder Hutch *Speckletail – Fleckenschweif - Sprenkelschweif *Shrewpaw – Weidenpfote – (Spitz-)Mauspfote *Splashnose – Sumpfnase – Platschernase *Sunfall – Abendsonne – Sonnenherbst oder Sonnenfall *Splashheart – Sturmherz – Platscherherz *Specklepaw – Fleckenpfote – Sprenkelpfote *Sheeptail – Schafspelz – Schafschweif *Silvermask – Silbergesicht – Silbermaske *Sunspots – Sonnenfleck – Sonnenflecken *Stonestream - Kieselbach - Steinbach oder Steinstrom *Smoky - Socke - Rauchi, Rauch, Qualm oder Smoky *Starlight - Sternenglanz - Sternenlicht *Squirrelflight - Eichhornschweif - Eichhornflug *Skyrock - Wolkenfels - Himmel(s)fels 'T' *Tallstar - Riesenstern - Großstern *Tallpoppy - Mohnblüte - Großmohn *Tinypaw - Bienenpfote - Kleinpfote *Tangle - Ranke - Gewirr *Tawnyfur – Lauftatze – Bernsteinfell *The darkest Hour - Stunde der Finsternis - Die dunkelste / finsternste Stunde *Troutstar – Lachsstern – Forellenstern *Tawnyspots – Braunfleck (Im Field Guide allerdings Bernsteinfleck) – Bernsteinflecken *Toadkit - Pilzjunges - Krötenjunges 'U' noch keine 'V' *Voletooth - Feldzahn - (Wühl-)Mauszahn 'W' *Whitestorm - Weißpelz - Weißsturm *Willowpelt - Glanzfell - Weidenpelz *Webfoot - Spinnenfuß - Netzfuß *Whitetail - Hellschweif - Weißschweif *Weaselfur – Rennpelz – Wieselfell *Whitestar – Hellstern – Weißstern *Willowkit (FlussClan) - Maulbeerjunges - Weidenjunges Manga Fehler Hier sind alle Namensfehler aus den Mangas aufgefürt. Diese beruhen nicht darauf, dass der Name falsch Übersetzt wurde, sondern weil die Übersetzung des Namens eine andere ist, als die in den Büchern. Die Katzen aus den folgenden Mangas sind hier aufgelistet: *''Graustreif und Millie'' *''Tigerstern und Sasha'' *''Rabenpfotes Abenteuer'' Hier ist der Aufbau: Englischer Name - Manga Übersetzung - Buch Übersetzung *Squirrelpaw - Eichhörnchenpfote - Eichhornpfote *Rainwhisker - Regenschnurrhaar - Regenpelz *Brightheart - Helles Herz - Lichtherz *Silverstream - Silberstrom - Silberfluss *Whitestorm - Weißsturm - Weißpelz *Sorrelpaw - Fuchspfote - Ampferpfote *Squirrelkit - Eichhornpfote - Eichhornjunges *Rowanpaw - Brombeerpfote - Eschenpfote *Hawkpaw - Falkenfuß - Habichtpfote *Mothpaw - Mottenfuß - Mottenpfote ---- Beiträge Mir sind ein paar Fehler bei deinen Übersetzungen aufgefallen: * wenn man flower mit Blüte übersetzt wird, ist es nicht falsch. Flower heißt sowohl Blüte als auch Blume *Smoky heißt nicht Rauchi, das Wort gibt es garnicht, sondern Rauch, verraucht, rauchfarben, rauchgrau *Hutch heißt Verschlag, nicht Kiste *Dass Blizzardstar übersetz wurde ist auch richtig. Blizzard ist ja eigentlich kein deutsches Wort. *Whitestorm heißt übersetzt Weißpelz. Sandschimmer : Also... *Beim ersten hast du recht. *Mir ist klar, dass es Rauchi an sich als Wort nicht gibt. Es ist die Verniedlchung eines Namens. Smoky heißt zwar rauchig, qualmend, etc, das DIES allerdings kein Name ist, kann man es auch als Verniedlichung sehen. *Hutch heißt Kiste oder Kasten, andernfalls will ich einen Beweis sehen, wo steht, dass Kiste oder Kasten falsch ist. *Blizzard heißt wenn überhaupt Schneesturm ODER Blizzard. Gewitter ist falsch. Tautropfen 17:13, 7. Nov. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen *So, hier ist der Beweis für hutch: http://translate.google.com/#en|de|hutch *und Blizzard würde ich dann zumindests mit Schneesturm übersetzen, denn Blizzard wird zwar in der deutschen Sprache gebraucht, ist aber nicht deutsch *Floss heißt um genau zu sein Zahnseide, nicht Seide Sandschimmer Dir ist aber schon klar, dass der Google Übersetzer für sowas nicht taugt oder? Gibt man in einer bestimmten Sprache 15 mal ä ein, kommt Pokémon raus. Hutsch heißt immernoch Kiste bzw. Kasten, so wie Floss sowohl Seide als auch Zahnseide heißt. Und wenn du selber sagst, dass Blizzard in der deutschen Sprache gebraucht wird, kann man das auch lassen. Tautropfen 17:56, 8. Nov. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen Ich möchte vorher kurz anmerken, dass ich bei der liste extram streng gewesen bin. Also nich wundern ^^ Tautropfen 16:53, 28. Sep. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen Bei Onewhisker hast du ja Einbart geschrieben, hier fände ich jedoch als korrekt übersetzt Einschnurrhaar besser, da ich nicht weiß ob Katzen das Wort Bart kennen. (auch wenn das noch blöder klingt als Einbart) Lg, Blutsplitter Hm ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, ob ich das tun sollte. Whisker heißt sowohl Schnurrhaar als auch Bart wobei in dem Fall wohl eher Schnurrhaar gemeint ist. Schnurrhaar ist aber ziemlich lang, allerdings kann man dann wieder damit argmntieren, dass es auch eine Katze gibt, die Rotkehlchenflug (oder wars flügel? Na ja ist nicht wichtig) heißt. =/ Tautropfen 14:45, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen Man muss aber auch beim Übersetzen daran denken , dass es gut klingt. z.B. hört sich Silberfluss besser an als Silberstrom . 93.192.44.13 18:06, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Das ist kein Argument dafür, das Beltz so viel ohne Grund falsch Übersetzt. Denn schließlich ist es Ansichtssache, ob ein Name gut oder schlecht klingt. Tautropfen 18:49, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen außerdem : Sunstar - Abendstern - Sonnenstern 91.53.205.244 19:25, 22. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Hm ich finde es unnötig, wenn man das in die Liste Einträgt. Sunfall ist schon in der Liste und würde ich deinen Vorschlag hinzufügen, könnte man gleich bei allen anderen Dustkit, Dustpaw, etc. hinschreiben und das ist wirklich überflüssige Arbeit. Tautropfen 19:29, 22. Okt. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen Ich würde noch eventuell Dawn - Morgenröte - Morgendämmerung dazunehmen Wieso denn? Dawn heißt Morgendämmerung, Dämmerung UND Morgenröte. Tautropfen 15:33, 30. Okt. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen Es fehlt Sky/ Skywatcher - Wolke/ Wolkenjäger - Himmel/ Himmelsbeobachter Lg Stechpalmenblatt : Nein, Moony aka Skywatcher ist auf der Liste Tautropfen 20:18, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen : Sorry, hab unter Sky geschaut..., Sorry... Lg Stechpalmenblatt : Findest du das Staubpelz besser klingt als Borkenpelz???Ich finde es Ok wenn beltz einige Fehler macht,obwohl das bei einigen wirklich nich gut klingt. :Ich habs schonmal geschrieben: es geht nicht darum, ob ein Name gut klingt, denn das ist ansichtssache. Es geht darum, dass der Name korrekt übersetzt wurde. Gerade bei Namen, wie Crookedstar oder Brokenstar. Es hat nämlich seinen Grund, warum sie so heißen. Tautropfen 15:50, 9. Nov. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen :Also ich hab jetzt Sternenglanz gekauft (habs einfach so im Laden gesehen und spontan mitgenommen) und in meiner Ausgabe heisst Eichhornpfote plötzlich Eichhornschweif. Das ist ja wohl das allerletzte. Mondfell 21:21, 10. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Können die nicht einmal was richtig machen??? :@Mond: recht hast du^^ das wüsste sogar ich besser, und ich bin erst 12 xD und Leafpool übresetzen sie mit BlattSEE?? Wahrscheinlich wegen den drei Ts :/ aber Greypool wurde ja eigentlich auch mit GrauTEICH übersetzt :/ aber eichhornfkug klingt zwar bescheuerter als Eichhornschweif, ist aber falsch -.- :- Cherry Fruity 17:59, 19. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :achja: sollte man Leafpool- Blattsee- Blattteich dazufügen oder nicht?? ::Leafpool steht da doch schon unter L ^^ - Tau